1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to geometric structure analyzing techniques, and, more particularly, to a geometric structure analyzing method, a geometric structure analyzing system and a computer program product that employ magnetically sensing techniques to analyze a geometric structure of a magnetic building block.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a variety of man-machine interfaces are brought to the market. Users are allowed to use these man-machine interfaces in a natural, intuitive manner to interact with electronic apparatuses. In addition to receiving visual feedbacks from a display panel, a user can also obtain abundant tactile feedbacks through manipulation of digital information displayed on the display panel with a material object. For example, substantial building blocks in a man-machine interaction system can be used as operation media, and a user is allowed to manipulate a digital model of the substantial building blocks displayer on the display panel. However, the substantial building blocks cannot be used as the operation media until the substantial building blocks are sensed, a geometric structure of the substantial building blocks is analyzed, and the substantial building blocks are transferred into a digital model displayed on a display panel.
The existing techniques that sense the substantial building blocks cannot effectively and accurately analyze a geometric structure of the substantial building blocks. For example, an optical camera detects a material of the substantial building blocks, and construct a digital model of the substantial building blocks. However, the building blocks that are held by the user's hand are covered, and usually cannot be detected correctly. Moreover, the optical camera requires that the substantial building blocks be made of certain materials in order for the substantial building blocks to be detected by the optical camera. However, such certain materials likely cover the pictures displayed on the display panel, which adversely affects the interactivity. An active sensor can be installed in the substantial building blocks. However, the active sensor consumes power. Accordingly, the substantial building blocks, if installed with the active sensor, have a high manufacturing cost and need maintenance from time to time.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a novel geometric structure analyzing technique that constructs a digital model of an object accurately, provides users with versatile and intuitive operation modes, and can solve the problem of the prior art that the model of an object cannot be constructed accurately if the object is covered.